gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Tails
Cast Brandon Lorbes as Luigi TheDHFilmsOfficial as Tails MaNCHA as Rush RandomBronyWhovian as Navi Adam/Pool as Falco Lombardi SuperThingsOnCups as Kazooie PinkiesCupcake as Tifa Lockhart WoodenHornets as Clank Stofferex as Aku Aku Mat4yo as CL4P-TP Lyrics Luigi: Lets a go! I've been forgotten but now it's my time to shine! I'm Player 2, and you'll be screwed by this power of mine! You think your so awesome I have my own damn year It only took 20 years to make people see you're queer I've got a Tale to tell this fail you're more frail than a rail bitch You'll pale in comparison to me as I become your assistant I'll take one of your tails and I'll fly out like I'm a Raccoon I stick my tongue out at you just call me King Boo Tails: Call me Tails Doll for now cause this shit is going to get bloody Is there anybody who cares for Luigi? Nope! Nobody! Watch me fly up to victory with my double tail power I'll burn you up Jewigi like I've got the fire flower Two tails, two verses, one verse will finish you just fine You're just one little booger even a Goomba can make you cry I'll ring you out Mr Green Stache, you're just a epic fail So remember the day you tried to beat the one and only Tails Luigi: It's embarrassing enough with your real name Miles I'll finish you with millions of Dreamy Luigi's as we bury you in a dog pile I'm rich ya fucking fox, I got a mother fucking mansion There are lots of people who care for me, no need to mention them Your wasting your life source as a bomb, you'll be dead in this fight I'm going Mr. L on your ass so this time you'll be the one filled in fright Here's one more sentence that'll leave your feelings broke you fuck You're just like Daisy and the Poltergust 3000, YOU "SUCK" Tails: Calm the hell down man, you're out of chaos control Just because you're always ignored dosen't you can be an a-hole You call yourself famous? You just had 2 freaking games! You got a haunted mansion and still haven't got to your brother's fame Call me Knuckles because I'm gonna knock you out with just one punch You're nothing but a weak, spineless, wussy little, runt You lost all your lives and you still will never win a fight by yourself Even Toad would say no if you desperatly asked him for help Rush: Its Rush on a rush to kick both of you lame asses out of this I know Luigi here is still a virgin, he lied about having his first kiss Being with Mega Man ever since, I'm a Mega Man's best friend I'm faster than you both and more smarter than Dr. Wily's sick head Luigi I'll beat you so bad like what Dedede did to you in Brawl And Tails, nobody thinks that the second tail is cool at all I'm taking Mega Man's victory back since he was last place in battle number 3 So I guess it's clear who won this battle, that's right IT'S ME!!! Navi: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES I'll leave you with a terrible fate so call me Happy Mask Salesman Luigi you're a loser, it says so right on your hat Your enemy Bowser is too easy to beat because he's fat And Tails, that birth effect made your own parents get rid of ya Don't mess with the fairy that serves for Link and Zelda Rush go be a normal dog, not Goddard from Jimmy Neutron I'm not going to heal you guys so why don't you all fuck off? Falco: Hey einsteins, time for you to barrel roll out of this I'll run y'all over with my Landmaster, why don't these kids just quit? You all have nowhere to run, I have every one of you locked Just put your hands in the air and suck this cock's cock I can take care of myself, I don't need any leader except myself Navi's not the only one here dealing with a bunch of elves I'm getting hungry like the Wolf, why don't you chumps fetch me some grub? All of you pansies are WAY worse than the Starfox sub Kazooie: SQUAK! Hey buttholes, I'm Kazooie the Red Canary I got my buddy Banjo's back, and I'm sure I'm no annoying fairy I'm filled with tons of rhymes, better than Grunty the Witch With my eggs, you better not fuck with me don't call me a bitch You're in Mumbo Jumbo trouble since you chosen to mess with me You're all nothing but a bunch of stupid, childish, shitty, dickweeds I can do tons of shit and I do it all in a fucking backpack This is Kazooie on the kazoo coming in fresh on these tracks Tifa: Settle down weaklings, time for your Final Fantasies bitch Don't need a weapon to protect myself, I just use these fists I been with my friend Cloud Strife ever since we were kids So Kazooie, calm your bird ass, your voice is annoying as sin Luigi, Tails, and Rush, just stop and get out right now Or just stay here and accept your fates as I knock you three out Navi listen, your a annoying squeaker and Falco's just a prick I'm a true companion and I'm just a lady, you guys make me sick Clank: I sense danger lurking, but it looks like a false alarm My theory right now is that you fools aren't causing that much harm This little robot is the most trustworthy partner you'll ever get And honestly, all of you disgraces are the worst oppenents I ever met Your all a bunch of Ratchets unlike my friend of course Besides Tifa here, you're all just a pile of attention whores Sure I may look small, but my power inside is so huge that its asurd ya dorks So don't mess with this piece of metal cause I have the strength of Captain Qwark Aku Aku: Don't mind if I Crash in? Time to lay a Tiki Doll Curse It is I, Aku Aku! My duty is to give you your worst I'm just a damn mask, lets see you try to beat my style You all are disappointments to me, stop wasting my time I shall fill your heads with N Sanity then I will control you titans Looks like you all forgotten about the one you are fighting You'll all be dead in the end and I will not give you a second life As I show my true magic power, you'll all quiver in fright CL4P-TP: You've crossed into the Borderlands leave while you still have your lives My general purpose is to destroy you all, there's no need to hide You shouldn't fuck with the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin At least I can accept to be target practice for bandits Luigi's a pussy, Tails is a freak, Rush is a prick, Navi won't shut up Falco's a douche, Kazooie's a bitch, Tifa's a slut, Clank and Aku...UGH Its so easy to diss you guys theres so many to get Looks like you guys are done...wow, you're not dead yet? Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/luigi-vs-tails-gaming-all-star Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PURJdp58KdU Poll Who Won? Luigi Tails Rush Navi Falco Lombardi Kazooie Tifa Lockhart Clank Aku Aku CL4P-TP